Petscop 20/Transcript
selected selected There is so much to discover in the world of Petscop. Name: marvin Gen: 6 game selected named “MVM” Game selected Loading! The Gift Plane has closed indefinitely, and all personnel have left. If you are unaware, The Gift Plane provided homes to over a hundred young Pets. Cut This door is locked. Cut Cut Cut Cut Cut Cut menu opened Recording Playback selected Volume Graphics Controls Select Go Back selected Configure Go Back UP RIGHT LEFT DOWN BACK PAUSE ACTION beeping resumed menu opened stops; code acceptance sound plays Cut Cut Cut Name: auto-hZDK2lhq Gen: 6 Cut Name: auto-cmhyVTZn Gen: 6 Cut Name: auto-u401R6WJ Gen: 6 Cut Name: auto-25JC8CNT Gen: 6 Cut Name: auto-wnOHes3U Gen: 6 Cut Name: auto-ugu8PsPt Gen: 7 Hi Marvin. Rainer here. You have to be careful this time. If you start running out there without a sense of purpose, you’ll get lost. I’m writing this on July 10th 1997, and Care is still missing. We are searching. Last weekend, we almost got lost ourselves. Your search is harder. Beyond here, there are no landmarks. But this model of a brick building, though crude, should still be familiar to you. Where is this building? From here, I want you to find a grave. You know the grave I’m talking about. It’s definitely out here somewhere. It’s unmarked, of course. That’s the trouble. You’re the only person who can find it. I increased your speed, so you can search faster. Cut Name: auto-1lTWsbyV Gen: 8 Road Map Caskets When these are done, they will be great. Anybody who sees them is sure to become part of the family. static This one is called “Casket 4”. Five words, written on a chalkboard, in the dirty building that you inhabit. static This one is called “Casket 3”. After kicking you out of the house, your wife started painting the walls black, to cover the stencils. I helped. She made it feel urgent. That Saturday, busy with work, she pinned a note. It contained a list of objects. static This one is called “Casket 2”. As I painted, I watched Care dance around the house. She liked to spin. She became a blur. But in that blur, somehow, as she spun around... From 45 degrees, to 90, to 180, to 360, to 720, 1080, 1440, 1800, 2160, winding, tightening, tightening I was stunned by pure horror and disgust. static This one is called “Casket 1”. You showed Care her red, blurry reflection in a vase. You said, “Do you see that? Look at how ugly you are now.” Care squinted her eyes. The reflection wasn’t clear at all, but as you began to describe her grisly deformities, she began to “see” them. “Nobody wants to see you like this,” you said. But she soon escaped, and bravely returned home. In her bathroom mirror, she saw a clear picture. Places Cut Michael Hammond 1988 – 1995 Mike was a gift. Cut you di” typed; “did you find lina?” asked ultimately Tool: I don’t know is your boss?” asked Tool: I don’t know year is it?” asked Up Down Turn voice (Care?) on a repeated delay fades in and out menu opened selected pause menu opened Your butt leaves a cavity in the chair. selected Volume Graphics Controls Sound Test Select Go Back Test selected Category:Transcripts